


The Expectant Father- Alistair's Tales of Fatherhood

by MistressofFluff (Eravalefantasy)



Series: Alistair: His life, his love, his future [6]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Implied miscarriage in Chapter 1, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-30 09:59:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5159525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eravalefantasy/pseuds/MistressofFluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The taint removed, two Wardens escape a self imposed exile. What happens next is the start of a new life.</p><p> </p><p>Ch 5 Always 6/1/2016</p><p>Ch 6 A Perfect Moment 6/14/2016</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Spy A Family

 

9:45 Dragon

Elissa watched as Alistair slept. She woke most nights out of habit to be sure all was well. After the events in Tevinter eighteen months prior, they needed to disappear. Highever wasn’t an option as the Wardens might look first at her familial home. Elissa wanted everything to appear as though both had been claimed by the Calling.

Elissa was painfully aware of the myriad of questions she would face about the loss of the taint. She had stopped drinking the herbal suppressions the wardens required and hiding her courses would become problematic. Elissa could never allow the truth to be discovered.

The plan to disappear fell apart after a near violent argument with the First Warden and Elissa feared the backlash would be directed at Alistair.

Thom Rainier, the new Warden once known as Blackwall, had helped them leave in the middle of the night. Thom had organized a few card games to keep the others busy and then had horses and provisions ready.  His final act of rebellion had been to send Elissa and Alistair to Kirkwall to see Varric Tethras.

Varric had gladly sheltered the two of them and contacted Leliana as Elissa requested. Before the abrupt departure, Elissa reached out to Leliana for help; now Elissa had a place to plan the next move.

The problems were solved by the former Inquisitor.  Valerie Trevelyan and Cullen Rutherford gave Alistair and Elissa everything they would need and more.

 _Valerie is a remarkable woman. Even after the ordeal in Orlais, to help without question and give us a working orchard and home, there aren’t many who would go to such lengths._ Elissa thought. _Perhaps one day I will meet Valerie._

Elissa’s final act; she took her mother’s family name Mac Eanraig to complete their disappearance.

Fergus had supplied them with paid farm hands and told them both the orchard would run itself, but Alistair fascinated with every new experience, was eager to learn.  

Once freed from the taint, Alistair’s cynical nature lessened with the passage of time. He’d returned to his playful self, engaging in nightly stories and silliness.  

A year passed without incident.

 _Now we are here and everything is about to change, again_. Elissa recognized the need for a serious conversation with Alistair; she felt enough time had passed to share her news. She sat up and tried to leave the bed but strong arms moved around her waist and pulled her back to the bed. “You can’t fool me Al. I can tell you aren’t sleeping.” She felt the bed move with his laughter.

“Come on, Lis. Just a little longer, stay with me.” Alistair looked up at her with the saddest eyes he could muster and grabbed her waist. “Lis, don’t take this the wrong way but I’ve noticed a smidge more of your incredible body over the past few months.”

“Are you calling me fat, Alistair?” Elissa asked.

“No! No, I would never, I love you no matter what, Lis. You really can’t consume food like you used to, our bodies are different. All I am suggesting is perhaps eat a little less.” Alistair said.

“No, I don’t think so, Alistair. I’m afraid this may continue for at least another four to five months.” Elissa said smiling.

Alistair sat up. “Elissa, you’ve been so tired lately. I think you might –“ Alistair stopped talking and looked at Elissa. “Wait. Four to Five months?”

She nodded. “I wanted to be sure. The last time, all those years ago, the loss was too much. I didn’t want to say anything until I was sure.”

Alistair didn’t blink. Elissa couldn’t be sure he was breathing. “Alistair?”

Alistair rubbed his face and hair. “So, I’m going to be . . .”

Elissa laughed. “A Father, yes you are. Are you all right?”

Alistair jumped from the bed and pulled on a tunic. “Am I all right? I think so, I need to figure out if this is happening or if I’m dreaming again. I have this dream you know where you stand there and tell me that I’m going to be a father but then the dream changes and find out I’m naked standing in front of a room full of people. Maybe I should put on some pants?”

“Pants would be a good idea, Al. I promise you this is not a dream.” Elissa said. She could tell he was in a daze.

“Alistair, you _are_ going to be a father.”  He grinned and laughed. Elissa’s concern grew when Alistair cried. “Alistair?” He hid his face in her night shift.

When Alistair pulled away, he appeared almost younger, as the harsh lines on his face melted away with the news. “I realize right now that we’re really free, Lis. You and me and Duncan.”

“Bryce.” Elissa corrected.

“Duncan Bryce.” Alistair countered.

“Bryce Duncan.” Elissa responded.

Alistair kissed Elissa’s forehead.  “We can discuss names later, Lis. Right now I need to go.” Alistair looked at the door and then back at his wife and unborn child. _My child!_ Elissa laughed as the grin spread across his face and grabbed his eyes tight. “I don’t know what to do! Ha!”

“A hug would be nice, Al, a kiss or some encouraging words?” Elissa said laughing.

He laughed and picked Elissa up in his arms and spun her. “I feel like I could take on the whole of Thedas right now!” He tenderly set her down and knelt in front of her. “You little one, are so very lucky and do you know why?” Alistair put his ear to Elissa’s belly and then pulled away. “You don’t? Well, I will tell you my little one. After all, we have to make up for all the time I’ve missed.“

Elissa ran her fingers through his hair. Alistair stood. Elissa was surprised to see sadness claim his face again. “So much time, Lis, we’ve lost so much time. I never understood what it meant to have a father. How will I. . .I don’t know if I’ll be a good father.”

“Alistair, you’ve been a great father. You’ve told stories to both of us every night. You held both of us and comforted us.” Elissa continued. “Don’t worry about making mistakes. We can always have another.” She winked.

“Lis, I’ve changed my mind. I don’t want to name my son after sad times or people we’ve lost. So, if I’m going to be a father, I’m deciding. Griffin Ian Mac…what is it again? And why can’t we just use Cousland?”

Elissa smiled. “Alistair, it’s Mac Eanraig. You’ll get it. Just until Leliana is sure no one searches for either of us.” She continued. “Griffin, you say. I wonder where you came up with such a name.”

“You remember my stories don’t you, my love? I rode a griffin once as a child in the cellar of Redcliffe. Took a nasty tumble, if I remember correctly and I’d asked to borrow a griffin once from a group of Wardens in Denerim, but I was denied again.”

Elissa tried to mask her laugh. Alistair pulled her close. “I just thought it was time to have a Griffin of my own. “

____

The next morning. Elissa woke to the sound of a low murmur. She opened her eyes to see Alistair talking to the child inside her. His head lay at her belly and his tall frame wrapped around the bottom half of their bed.

He put one finger lightly on her and then another all the while she heard the low murmur. She tried to hold her laughter in, but the movement made his head snap to look at her. “Did we wake you?” He asked.

 _We, he said we._ She thought. Elissa giggled. This was her freedom. Alistair had found his yesterday in her revelation. _He was right. This was what life should have felt like all along. No hidden paths, no darkness to look beyond, no monsters to find. Just Alistair, me and Griffin, we three._ She felt the truth of it crash into her with such force her laughter twisted into crying.

Alistair, afraid he’d hurt her pulled himself up right as she sobbed. “Lis, what’s wrong.” 

“You said ‘we’”. Elissa said through her sobbing.

“I said. . . I said what? Lis, please, I’ll never use the word ‘we’ again, all right? It’s just that it won’t be easy to talk about us without using that word now and again, but why did it upset you, love?”

“I’m not . . . sad Alistair . . . happy.” Elissa’s crying intensified.

“Lis please, I’m a little more than confused and before you tell me that’s my natural state, I should point out you are crying because you are happy.”

“Uh huh.” Elissa sniffled and then she hiccuped.

Alistair rubbed his face. “Now you have the hiccups.”

Elissa nodded. “It’s your fault. You made me laugh.”

“I don't know how to help you Lis. If I promise never to say that word again, and try not to make you happy so you cry and if I do all that it should prevent you from getting the hiccups, is that about right?” Alistair could not understand the rush of emotions Elissa was going through all at once. Elissa calmed down and the two sat in silence staring at one another.

After a few minutes, Alistair tilted his head to the right and gave her a little half smile. Elissa snickered.

He inhaled and looked around the room. “Well _that_ was fun. Care to give it another go?” He rested his head on the pillow next to her. “Oh, did I just make you laugh again? I’m sorry. From now on I shall be Serious Alistair.”

“Who is Serious Alistair?” Elissa asked.

Alistair affected a haughty air and voice. “Serious Alistair is, well, let’s see . . .” He laughed and dropped his act. “I have no idea. You’re stuck with me. The silly one, with the stories and the revelations weeks after I see something. Oh! Let’s not forget all those wonderfully embarrassing comments I should learn to leave in my head instead of speaking them aloud. Ooh, and the sarcasm. I’ve gotten so good at sarcasm. The rambling on of course, that’s nothing new.”

“Al?” Elissa touched her fingers to his lips. “Never change who you are. Not for anyone.”

Alistair blushed. “I love you, Lis.”

“And I you. Will you tell me what you were talking about this morning?” Elissa asked

He raised an eyebrow and looked at her wondering if he should share. “I don’t know. If it makes you happy will you cry again? We’ve established that crying leads to hiccups. But on the other hand, hiccups lead to cuddling so that’s good, right?”

Elissa rubbed her nose against his. “I’m all right, Al. I was a little overwhelmed. Please, tell me.”

Elissa turned around with her back to Alistair. He gently wrapped his arms around her and smiled as she sighed. “I love when you sigh, Lis. It’s every feeling in a single sound. That’s what I told Griffin. I told him about your laugh, not the snorting mind you, let the little one learn about that gem when the time comes. That was the first thing I ever heard from you. Your laugh. I never forgot that. You laughed at my stupid joke, if that wasn’t enough to win points, then the sound of it was enough. I just thought he should know how wonderful you are. I-“

Elissa’s snore cut Alistair’s speech. “You’re snoring. Lovely. Well, we’ve certainly run through all the possible emotions this morning, but I’ll be quiet so as not to incite anything further. Sweet dreams, love.” He cuddled against her neck and let his eyes close holding his family close.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Farewell My Love: An Invitation to Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elissa and Alistair await the birth of their child. An unexpected visitor brings terrible news.

 

Farewell My Love: An Invitation to Dance

Elissa sat in the kitchen. She’d been so tired of late and Alistair of course had been wonderful about all of the extra things he had to do. She took the quiet time she had to think about the past few months.

Not that long ago she had realized that Griffin would arrive soon.  They both called the baby Griffin - even though they still needed to choose a name for a girl.

Elissa prayed only that the babe would be in good health; it no longer mattered to her if she would birth a boy or a girl. Every day was one step closer.

She barely slept at night, discomfort often winning the struggle over her need to rest.  Alistair battled sleep as long as possible until a whispered promise to wake him and greet the sunrise together sent him to dreams.

He was never more than a handful of steps from her in the daylight. The midwife suggested any number of women willing to help her through the day but Alistair refused. Every day was his.

Some nights she stood staring at the moonlight with broom in hand. Sweeping was one of the few things she could do to make her aches leave her for a time.

The other was dancing. They’d discovered the remedy by accident, when an unexpected messenger brought terrible news.

Alistair often worked outside within shouting distance of Elissa. He’d been learning how to work with wood from several of the men who worked the orchard and immersed himself in each project that he started. Alistair smiled at Elissa’s last request to try something other than a foot stool as they would need to store his creations soon to keep from tripping over them.   

It was from this work area Alistair saw a small group in the distance, a scout and an escort at a quick review. At first, he expected them to continue on the road beyond the gate. All the farmers and villagers in this area left the two of them alone. Sometimes Alistair would talk with those who passed by, but as soon as Elissa would appear outside he would excuse himself and hurry back to her.  He took a longer look at the party and realized his home was the intended destination.

His keen eyes and mind registered this was not an ordinary visit. He opened the door and ushered Elissa into one of the rear bedrooms and found his sword and shield. He’d still felt the pain of giving Duncan’s shield to Leliana before they disappeared. Both of them had been asked to part with their pendants and one special item that identified them. Alistair had given Duncan’s shield and Elissa parted with her Warden Commander Armor and insignia.

He stood ready to defend her and Griffin if this visit turned sour. He laid his shield just inside his workspace as the woman and her escort approached. “You are Alistair Mac Eanraig? _I remember her face from the Inquisition camps, her name I can’t remember._ He thought.

“I’m Lace Harding. I have a message for you. Here.” She handed over a folder with the seal of the All Seeing Eye. “It’s from Divine Victoria.” Alistair nodded. “My condolences on your loss.” Alistair‘s confused look prompted Harding to leave her second message with him instead of its intended recipient. “Ser, I mean, Messere, this is for your wife. Please tell her that my superior suggests that Leliana is a perfect name for a girl. Do you wish to send a response?”  Alistair shook his head. “Maker watch over you and your family, Messere.”

Harding and her escort turned and left him. Alistair understood Leliana had sent the detail to them.  

 _Has something happened to Valerie or Cullen?_ Alistair prayed silently that they were well. The letters to Elissa had been less frequent, but if something happened they would have heard. _But you have heard, Alistair, you hold the message in your hands and received condolences._

Alistair opened the door to see Elissa standing in front of him. He held out the folder to her. “This was given to me along with condolences. I think something happened to Valerie or Cullen, Lis. There is no other reason for the Divine to contact us.”

Elissa cupped his face with her hand and rubbed her thumb on his cheek. “They are fine, Alistair. This is something I’ve been waiting to receive.” She opened the folder and drew several sheets of parchment out before dropping the folder on the small side table. Elissa kissed his lips gently and read the document aloud.

_Most Holy,_

_It is with profound sadness I must report the passing of Warden Commander Elissa Theirin and her husband Warden Alistair Theirin._

_I was tasked to search for them when the pair was reported missing in 9:43 Dragon. The search took my people from Rivain to the Anderfels and from Western lands to the Deep Roads. Several Legionnaires pointed my scouts in the direction of an abandoned Thaig near Orzammar. Warden Thom Rainier verified the remains officially for my people._

_Elissa’s armor and Alistair’s shield and both pendants were recovered and the items are on the way to Ferelden for a proper memorial._

_It should be shared that they were found together and had not been lost to the darkspawn. By the scene observed when they were found they fought valiantly and had merely been overcome._

_Please express deepest admiration and condolences to the Mac Eanraig family in Tantervale and Teyrn Cousland in Highever. Word should be sent to Denerim and Redcliffe as well._

_Services will be held at the discretion of the families._

_Sincerely_

_Sister Nightingale_  
 _Spc. Envoy of Divine Victoria_   
  


Elissa kissed him again. “It is done. We can leave if you want, Al.”

Alistair titled his head and opened his mouth. No sound came out when he tried to speak. He rubbed his faced and paced back and forth. “Well, isn’t that just a bit awkward?”

Elissa held back a laugh. “How so?” She asked.

“Apparently. . . I’m dead. But not to worry, you are too. We died in each other’s arms after being mauled by darkspawn – who is going to believe this ridiculous story?” Alistair was just getting started, Elissa had seen these rants before. She pressed her lips together tight to keep from laughing. He paced back and forth across the floor arms moving about as if he was trying to take flight. “Really, Lis? Do you think anyone is going to believe this account? She’s even more of a nutter now than ever before, let me tell you.” Alistair tip toed around the floor and continued his exaggerated hand movements. He affected a soft female voice and batted his eye lashes. “They died in each other’s arms, a fitting end to two great heroes. Sigh!”  Alistair dropped into a chair and slapped his hand on the table. “If that drivel doesn’t send the whole of the Grey Wardens to our door I will be amazed.”

She lifted his chin and smiled. “Alistair. It’s over. This has the Divine’s seal. It is official.”

He looked at her and shook his head. “Fine. But I hate funerals. There’s no music and dancing and funerals.”

“Dancing? How did we go from death by darkspawn to dancing?” She asked.

Alistair laughed. “I have no idea. My mind is... well, you know."

“I know. But you’re still cute so it all evens out.” Elissa said smirking and walking backwards.

“Oh ho! So you think to tease and insult me and get away at the same time? I don’t think so, my lovely.” Alistair jumped out of the chair and caught her before she could run away. He held her right hand in his and put his left on her waist. “Lean back, love, and rest against me.” She sighed into him as he rocked her from side to side. “Let me know if this hurts.”

Strangely, the rocking motion did not hurt at all. Alistair stepped right and turned her around in a spin. “Did that hurt?”

Elissa shook her head. Alistair turned and faced her. “Then dear wife, dance with me.” Alistair once again took her hand in his and placed the other to her waist. He led her around and around humming a tune she couldn’t quite place.  He twirled her and hugged her and danced from one end of the room to the other, until she begged him for rest. When he stopped he kissed her hand and bowed.

“You are quite insane, Al. Dancing with me like this it’s a little crazy.” Elissa said.

“Are you serious?” Alistair’s voice grew louder and more incredulous. “Faking the death of two Wardens is perfectly acceptable but dancing with your wife is crazy? Ooh, I got a bit shrill there, sorry about that, love. The point is no matter what you say, you love it. So don’t sit there all glowing and happy and tell me I can’t dance with my wife.” He grinned.

“I almost forgot! Leliana has offered her name if the baby is a girl. I’m afraid that is not going to happen, love.” Alistair said.

“We do need to have a name chosen, Alistair. Leliana is a beautiful name. Why shouldn’t we consider it?”

Alistair smiled and went back to retrieve his sword and shield. “I’ll tell you why, Lis, because Leliana is a terrible name for a boy. “

 

She laughed at the memories of Alistair's need to dance daily with her since then. The memory suddenly crushed from her as Elissa gripped the side of the table. A wave of pain started in her lower back. _This is normal. You need to walk, remember?_ She tried to push up from the chair, but the pain radiated to her legs. She called to Alistair. He responded  quickly and saw the strained look on Elissa’s face. “Lis, you need to walk, remember? It will pass.”

Elissa shook her head. “No, this is different. It’s not the same.”  She stared into his eyes afraid.

He smiled. “I’ll be right back, Lis.” Alistair ran outside. Elissa could hear him talking to several of the men and then yelling instructions. He returned and spoke softly to her. “I’m back. Put your arms around my neck.”

Elissa did as he asked. In a swift motion he scooped her up into his arms and carried her to the birthing room the midwife requested be set up. He brushed the stray hairs away from her eyes. “I’ll be back, Lis.”

Elissa waited a few minutes.  “Alistair?” Elissa called out to an empty house. She gripped the side of the bed as she felt her muscles tighten as before. She called out again, knowing she was alone.  “Alistair?”  


	3. Soon Love Soon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time. An unexpected guest, a missing midwife and a very impatient child. Will anything ever run smoothly for Alistair and Elissa?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a tale, a story. It is my own view of how things might happen. I hope you enjoy the telling of it. 
> 
> Pronunciation key: Aislinn is pronounced ASH-linn.

 

Soon Love Soon

 

Alistair ran towards the village. He wasn’t sure how long Elissa could be alone and the midwife still wasn’t on the road. _You should have stayed with her._   “Don’t you think I know that!” _Great, now you are arguing with yourself. It’s the forth house from the signpost._ He knocked on the door and impatience overtook manners as he waited for the midwife to open her door. A moment later he pounded on the door.  Her lack of urgency as she slowly opened the door fed his growing concern and anger. “Messere, I already know your wife needs me. I will leave for your home soon along with the others that will be needed. . Return home and keep her comfortable.”

“Wait, what? No, you need to come now. Not soon, not eventually, but right now.” Alistair tried to explain. “Whatever you are used to with other women you have to forget. Elissa never does anything the easy way, she is not like everyone else. You do not know who she is - I do and I am telling you soon is too late. So now would be best. Yes, now thank you.”

The woman sighed. “I know who she is, Messere or should I say Warden? The two of you are not very good at hiding. There are too many stories about and many have made it this far. I promise you, we have time. Return to your wife.”

Alistair’s ears burned. “If you know who I am then you’ll forgive me what I am about to say. He dropped his voice to a whisper. “If you do not leave this instant I shall carry you out of here like a sack of flour and move you myself. Is that plain enough?”

The woman, surprised at his anger and strong words nodded and followed him out her door. Alistair waited pacing back and forth. He watched as the woman prepared her horse and he ran back towards the road.

His mind raced through different scenarios each one worse than the one before. The fact that the midwife’s horse was not behind him angered him even more. He was not prepared for the visitor waiting inside his home.

                “Morrigan.” Alistair did not mask his displeasure. “A little busy right now, thank you. There’s the door.”

                “Marvelous and witty as ever, Alistair. I wondered if you planned to return. Makes perfect sense for one to skip about the village when one’s wife is giving birth.”  She stood, arms crossed just in front of the birthing room. ”I . . . received word and thought only to . . . visit. Imagine my horror to find my friend scared and alone! I am surprised at you Alistair. However did you manage to be less than within arm’s reach?” 

                “Morrigan not now. I wish I could say its lovely to see you, but it isn’t. Either make yourself useful or go find some unsuspecting virgins to devour.” Alistair pushed past her and entered the room.

                “Alistair, please don’t fight. Where is the midwife?” Elissa asked.

                Alistair smoothed her hair and kissed her forehead. “She’ll be here soon, love.”

                Morrigan rolled her eyes and huffed. “Soon? Utterly unacceptable. Move aside, Alistair! Either make _yourself_ useful or go wait out on the road. Perhaps an unsuspecting family will think you a stray and give you a home. “

                Elissa sucked in a breath. “Both of you, enough. Would you both please try to stop bickering!”

                Morrigan and Alistair turned to Elissa. The fear and pain reflected called them both into action.

                “Elissa you must lay on your side. Go and bring several of your bed pillows, Alistair. I will stay with her. Hurry along, please. Your child is extremely impatient and has no desire to wait. One of your finer traits, no doubt.”

                 He mumbled a few unintelligible words and returned quickly with the pillows Morrigan requested. “Morrigan what is all this?”

                “I do not see a midwife here and the child comes. What would you have me do? Nothing or help?”  Elissa’s cries increased.

                He looked to Elissa. She nodded as she tried to move. Alistair hurried to her side and lifted her onto her side as Morrigan directed. Morrigan gave precise instructions. “Remember when we talked, I will not yell nor raise my voice to you but when you feel my hand on your foot you will push. Elissa, the pain I cannot stop but this position should prevent any tearing. ”

His voice cracked as he spoke. “Tearing?”

Morrigan blew the hair from her face. “As you were able to progress this far in your quest to have children, Alistair, I will simply assume you know where the babe will emerge. It is not large enough.”

He coughed. “Morrigan, stop. I’m sorry I asked.”

“’Tis perfectly natural, Alistair. Did you really think a child simply appeared? It has to move through-“

“Morrigan! Augh! All right! Just bring my son out and help Elissa.” Elissa tried to laugh but the urge to push was too much.

The midwife and her assistants finally arrived to find Elissa with her knees tucked as far as she could and Alistair holding her. “What are you doing? She must be on her back to prepare for the birth.”

Morrigan did not face the woman. “Oh must she? Just bring water to bathe the child and prepare the linens. Perhaps the next time you will arrive in due time and actually be of service.  If you wish you may have your fellow hens prepare what I require and you may observe. Perhaps you shall learn something valuable, but for now be silent.” Morrigan turned and stared at the midwife. Her gaze was enough to send the woman scurrying about giving directions to the others.

Alistair met Morrigan’s eyes and smiled. She inclined her head slightly and returned to her focus. Morrigan’s voice was soft and gentle. “Elissa, just a few more just like that then you can rest with the babe in your arms.” 

 _A few more just like that._   Alistair thought. _She said those words hours ago._ Elissa was able to rest, thanks to Morrigan’s insistence of the pillows and the position of Elissa’s body. The baby decided it was time to nap.

Elissa took the opportunity to rest against Alistair’s body. He leaned his head gently towards her a kissed her gently on her neck. “I thought of a name if the baby is a girl. Do you remember the little girl in Highever who had the red curls and the little tabby kitty named Mews?” Elissa chuckled and nodded through her rest. “Her name was Aislinn. You told me you loved the name. If the baby is a girl, we should name her Aislinn. Those were some of my favorite days.”

“’Tis a lovely name. It meaning is often thought to be a vision or dream. Perhaps ‘tis most fitting a dream come to those once denied. I . . . must admit the sight of the two of you this close would be most disagreeable for me in most situations. But perhaps, just perhaps mind you . . . there will never be two so worthy of a living dream as you both.” Morrigan’s voice waivered slightly.

Alistair knew exactly what to say. “Ugh, Morrigan there you go, pretending to have a heart again. Chaos and destruction. Much more you. Fluffy and mushy is just so . . . ordinary and _weak_." He raised an eyebrow.

The corners of Morrigan’s mouth raised slightly as she looked at Alistair. “Flatterer. Still making up stories to entertain, I see, or have we finally outgrown our little _dollies_?”

Alistair coughed out a laugh.  Just as Alistair was about to respond. Elissa squeezed his hand and held her breath. “It’s starting again?” She nodded.

Once again, Morrigan took control. Alistair would not admit to the pain spreading through his muscles, He leaned his forehead against Elissa to mask his grimace as his left arm shook slightly. Without warning a familiar warmth spread through him.  _Magic. Morrigan used healing magic on me._   He looked at Morrigan again.

Her eyes flicked once to him and back to Elissa. “No more words or rhetoric, the child comes now. You ladies, prepare for the child arrives.  Alistair, be firm but do not use too much force.”

He nodded.

There was no yelling, no barking of orders. Morrigan spoke gently, guaranteeing his child would not hear harsh words upon arriving into this world. Elissa’s cries and pain tore at his heart. He whispered encouragement and words of love and affection and prayed as he sent all his will and strength to her.

Elissa stopped, breathing heavily, and she rested against him. The silence so deep he could hear both their hearts beat a frantic rhythm. He heard a cough and then another. A soft cry followed. Elissa gripped his hand in response.

“You have a beautiful daughter, Aislinn greets us with all the quiet poise and grace of her mother.” Morrigan said. “It will be but a few moments. They will bathe her and swaddle her and she will return. Rest, now.”

Morrigan sent Alistair out of the birthing room to wait for Aislinn. She closed the door behind her. “What was that all about I wonder?”

One of the women smiled at him. “There are some things it is best not to see. All is well.”

Alistair watched as Aislinn was washed. She did not cry. When one of the women began to wrap her, Aislinn wailed. Alistair could see his daughter  was not handled roughly, but he knew she did not like the swaddling cloth. He stood and gently pushed his way forward. “Please stop. Let me.”

“Messere, the swaddling will keep her calm.” The woman said.

He smiled. “She is anything but calm at the moment. Please, let me. The blanket please?”  Alistair laid the blanked on the table. The women gently lay Aislinn onto the blanket. He loosely folded the corners over her and carefully picked up his daughter.  He whispered. “She’s so light. I . . . had no idea.”  Safe in her father’s arms, her crying ceased. Aislinn’s eyes were closed and her breathing slowed.

The woman chuckled. “Newly born and already Papa’s little girl.”

 _Papa’s little girl. I like the sound of that very much_. He thought.

He walked around the room gently rocking his daughter in his arms.

“Messere? I will return tomorrow to check on your wife. We will leave you now.” Alistair heard nothing save the sleepy sigh of his baby girl in his arms. 

He spoke softly, not wanting to wake her but he could not help himself. There were  only so many minutes and seconds in a day and he needed to fill each one with as much as he could.

“Hello, Aislinn. It’s me, papa. I wasn’t sure I’d ever hear that word in my life. But I will, from you. I wish you could understand how very special you are and how much your mama went through to bring you into this world. One day, when you are older, I promise to tell you everything. For now, I will tell you stories of sunlit days and butterflies. “

Alistair peered carefully at his daughter’s face. “Thank the Maker you have your mother’s nose. That’s a relief. I believe I should go over the house rules. First, if your mama says no, find me. I can pretend I don’t know any better, she’s used to that. Second, boys . . . maybe in twenty or thirty years, I’ll let you know when _I’m_ ready. The rest we will make up as we go along.”

Morrigan coughed. “She’s newly born, Alistair. She does not understand a single ridiculous word you utter. She responds to your warmth and the sound of your voice. A babe does not have the mental capacity to understand even _your_ words.” Morrigan carried a basket of linens with her towards the door.

“Morrigan, only you could turn an explanation into an insult.” Alistair said.

She smiled. “’Tis a wondrous gift, I know. I believe Elissa would like to see her daughter now.”

He nodded and carried Aislinn into the room.

“Are you two behaving?” Elissa asked.

“My love, Aislinn is too little, what trouble could she cause?” Alistair knew what Elissa meant, but chose to tease her instead.

“I meant you and Morrigan. She helped us, Al and she did not have to stay.” Elissa said.

“I know, Lis.” Alistair sat with Elissa and gently passed Aislinn. She fussed as soon as she left Alistair’s arms, but as soon as Elissa held her close the fussing stopped.  They took turns holding her through the night, neither wishing to put her to bed.

    _________________________________________________________

The following morning, Morrigan said her goodbyes to Elissa and Aislinn. Alistair walked her to the door.

As he opened his mouth to speak, Morrigan stopped him. “Alistair, do not cheapen this occasion with silly words. You have a family, they need you. Go. I promise to darken your doorstep again. Who else shall teach the child how to annoy her father, I ask you? Until then, my friend.” Morrigan nodded her head slightly.

Alistair grinned and stepped towards her pulling Morrigan into a hug and lifting her off the ground. . “Alistair! Put me down this instant! I will turn you into a toad or worse! Put me down!”

He winked. “I can still annoy you far more easily . . . thank you Morrigan.”

She huffed and turned away. “Clearly your manners have not improved.”

Alistair caught the faintest smile as she walked out the door. _Maker smile upon you, even if you don’t wish him to, my friend._ Alistair thought.

“Now I believe it is more than time to visit with my girls!” He called out as he entered the room.

Elissa’s soft laugh greeted him. “You’ll wake her, stop yelling please. What happened to Morrigan?"

He gestured towards the front of the house. “She had to leave.”

“You hugged her didn’t you?" Elissa admonished him.

 “Maybe. “ Alistair kissed Elissa’s forehead. “Lis, Aislinn . . . is it silly of me to say thank you? I don’t know how to say what I feel. What I am trying to say is, I never had . . . and I didn’t think we . . . but she’s here.  I’ll be right next to you. I promise.” 

“Alistair, I think what you are trying to say is, I love you."

Alistair leaned in and whispered to her. “Lis, I do . . . always.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think. Leave comment or find me on tumblr: eravalefantasy.tumblr.com


	4. The Gift - 2015 Holiday fic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Satinalia and Elissa waits for Alistair's gift to arrive, but Alistair has a surprise of his own.

Umbralis, 3rd day

Tantervale wasn’t anything like Weisshaupt. Elissa was acclimating to a slower pace in her life. Instead of constant meetings and recruitment trips she settled into her new role as mother to Aislinn, now two months old. The near constant visitors from near and far worried her, but Alistair assured Elissa of their safety. Rainier’s letters spoke of sweeping changes throughout the Wardens after the events in Orlais several years earlier and the fate of The Hero and Alistair Theirin no longer passed anyone’s lips.

Aislinn was sleeping longer in the overnight hours allowing Elissa and Alistair a full night’s rest.

Elissa had agreed to start their Satinalia celebrations on the third day. Alistair tried to stretch out any holiday or special event as long as he could. No matter their experiences over the years, Alistair faced each day as a husband and father with the energy and enthusiasm of a man far younger than his thirty-six years. Elissa loved that he kept both of them young. She was in and out of sleep planning everything she needed to do in the morning. Elissa heard Aislinn stir. Most nights she made a few noises and then fell back asleep. Elissa listened and waited for the sounds to stop. When they continued, Elissa forced herself to rise.

Hands gently tugged her to the bed, and she felt Alistair’s breath on her ear. “Lis, I’m awake. She’s laughing off and on. It started a few minutes ago. Just wait and listen.” She listened to the silence until Aislinn giggled. Both of them laughed in response. Alistair brushed his lips behind her ear. “Hmm, let’s see if I can make her mama laugh, shall we?”

“Al she’s sleeping.” Elissa whispered.

“Lis, it’s Satinalia. Think of it as a game.” Alistair pulled her closer.

         ______________________________________________________________________

 

Satinalia was always the favorite of all special days for Alistair. He spent months choosing the perfect gift for her. Elissa knew what he was giving her; he’d worked on the chair ever since Aislinn was born. 

The chair, designed with her in mind, allowed Elissa to sit with Aislinn in the bedroom when finished. It rested on a slight angle, with wide arms and as Alistair insisted, rocked a little if she wanted. Thom Rainier had sent along the drawings for the chair and drawings of his toy rockers for Alistair to build. With help from several of the men who worked in the Orchard, the chair was almost complete. Carved from multiple pieces of wood, then fitted through pegs and slots and tied the chair was an ingenious design and perfect for Elissa. 

Thom was very skilled in his designs and craft. They had a small horse sent by Josephine Montilyet for Aislinn, but she would have to wait longer before she could ride it. 

Elissa’s concern over the lateness of Alistair’s gift grew. She sent letters often to those who had assisted her in gathering everything necessary. Fergus assured her in his last letter several weeks ago it would arrive on time. She had a set of woodworking tools to give Alistair but the effort that went into this special surprise for this year, especially with Aislinn, might mean so much more if the chest arrived in time.

Fergus hoped Elissa and Alistair would travel with Aislinn to Highever but Alistair decided he did not want to take Aislinn by ship so soon. Elissa missed Max. He still had not made it back to her, but Fergus promised Max was well loved in her absence.

Elissa’s mind often wandered to unknown places and adventures yet to be found. Ending her adventures in Thedas was necessary, but left unanswered questions and unfulfilled dreams. Aislinn’s presence would bring Elissa back to Tantervale and to forget the lure of adventure and danger that once ruled their lives.

Aislinn loved Alistair. His voice, his face, everything brought her little face to life. _Like mother, like daughter,_ she thought.

Once Alistair discovered he could make Aislinn laugh she spent each day in a constant state of joy.

Her attention focused again on Alistair, she overheard him talking to Aislinn in different voices. Alistair was telling her a story. Elissa laughed along with her daughter until she recognized the word “ogre”.

“Sorry to interrupt, love, but she’s just too young for stories about ogres. Save that when she’s older.” Elissa said.

Alistair grinned at his little girl and she laughed in response. He spoke in a silly voice to her. “Lis, I could tell her how you gutted an ogre from navel to chin and as long as I say it this way with a silly voice she laughs.” Aislinn laughed in response. “There! I told you, Lis.”

Elissa shook her head. “Al, stories are fine but no monsters, no gutting, no scary stuff - think princesses, butterflies and nugs. Next thing you’ll want me to do is teach her to how to pick locks and use a dagger.”

Alistair stood up and thought for a moment. “I picture her more a dual wield like you. We can wait until she’s at least a year or two before we decide.”

Alistair looked over and noticed Elissa’s face as she stared at him in shock. “No good? You never had the mind for shield and sword anyway. I think she’d fair better learning from you.” He turned to Aislinn again and stuck out his tongue to make her giggle all over again. Alistair stood and pulled Elissa in for a quick kiss. “I’m teasing. I’ll probably follow her around with a pillow when she learns to walk just to be sure she won’t hurt herself. “She pushed away from him as she glimpsed a horse drawn cart stop at their gate. She pointed at the cart. “Al, please find out what that is about, would you?” Elissa hoped this was the long overdue gift for Alistair. She tried to hide her smile as the large trunk was unloaded and Alistair carried it inside. “Put it on the table, please love.”

He did as she asked and watched Elissa’s face. She was holding back her smile. “You’re up to something, Lis.”

Elissa picked up Aislinn from her resting bed. “Al, open the trunk. I don’t want to wait until the evening. It’s for you and in a way for Aislinn too.” Elissa waited for the depth of the gift to be revealed. She watched as the smile on his face grew as he walked around the table to open the trunk. He hesitated and his hands hovered over the latch.  He gazed up at her for one final assurance. “It’s ok, love. Please, open it.”

Alistair’s expression told her this was the right decision. She’d worked so hard using others as her intermediaries. She sent so many letters and coordinated everything through Fergus in Highever.

Alistair stammered over his words. “Lis…h-h-h-ow or when did you – this . . . Maker’s breath, Lis!”

Alistair held two dolls in his hands. The first doll was a man in Grey Warden armor, the shield in his left hand a cobalt blue with a white griffon in the center, red fur atop the man’s head cut in the style Alistair wore so many years ago. The other doll was female in leather armor and with a harness. He could tell by the hilts what the weapons represented - a longsword and a dagger. Silken dark tresses framed her face. Alistair’s voice cracked as he spoke. “It’s us, you and me! There’s so many of these in here, Lis! Look! There’s Max and. . .oh good Morrigan – yes, let’s put _that_ one aside.” He picked up a knight in golden armor with shoulder length blonde hair – until he spotted a thin ring of gold around his head. _Cailan_. “This is Cailan, Lis.”  She nodded.  She wrote parchment after parchment describing every doll she wanted.

“Alistair, there’s far more inside then just all of us. Keep looking.” Elissa smiled as the child inside him reveled in the discovery of each new doll. There were knights and horses, dwarves, elves, and people of all shape and sizes  - seventy different dolls in all. She knew Alistair would protest if he learned what it took to have all these made but for now she fought back tears as each new discovery brightened his eyes.

“There’s an ogre! How does one make a doll of an ogre!  He picked up two larger dolls. One was a ferocious dragon, reddish brown in color with crimson wings and a long tail _. I remember this dragon. I think I used to have one like this._ The other was a masterpiece - a majestic griffon in blinding white with gold accents. “A proper foe demands a proper hero.” Alistair said aloud in wonder. His smile etched so deep into his face his eyes smiled with him. “Lis, this is incredible. I’m not even halfway through this chest, I don’t understand.”

Elissa joined him and kissed the top of his head. “A storyteller needs motivation and props. I wanted you to have these to tell your stories to Aislinn. When she’s a little older you can make up stories together, Al. Teach her to see the world through your eyes, that’s what I want for both of you.”

Alistair laid the two dolls in the trunk and took Aislinn in his arms and placed her into her bed.

He smiled and pulled her into his arms and sighed. “Elissa, thank you isn’t enough. But perhaps I can give you a gift to delight as much as yours for me.” He stepped away from her and winked. Alistair took quick strides to the door and yelled out to the man in the carriage. “All right, let’s go!” 

The man, face obscured by a hooded riding cloak descended from the cart and joined Alistair. “Well, aren’t you going to say hello, little sister?” Elissa wheeled around to see Fergus‘ smiling face emerge from under the hood. Fergus laughed and hugged her.

Alistair joined in and both men clapped each other on the back. Alistair jerked his head toward the cart. “Aren’t you forgetting - ?”

Fergus nodded. “Oh, right. A moment.” Fergus whistled. An exciting bark of a mabari forced Elissa to push away and move towards the front door.

“Max?” Elissa asked in disbelief. Alistair had brought Fergus and Max to her. Max leapt out of the cart and ran full speed towards her. “Sit!” she commanded. The mabari skidded to a halt and sat, mouth open tongue lolling out to the side.

Fergus shook his head. “He never sits when I tell him; I always end up on the floor.” 

Alistair agreed. “He listens to Lis. I ended up on the floor and sopping wet from the drool.”

Fergus shivered. “Ugh, mabari drool. Notice he doesn’t do that to her.” The men watched as Max followed his mistress. He ambled straight for Aislinn sniffing the air.

Alistair stepped between Aislinn and Max. “Lis, I don’t know – war dog and all. Maybe this is not a good idea.”

“Don’t worry, Max understands. Be gentle, Max. This is Aislinn.” Max moved closer and sniffed. He rested his head in the small bed. Aislinn’s eyes grew wide at the strange animal in front of her and the room took a collective breath. Aislinn kicked her little foot and hit Max on the snout. In response Max licked her. A moment of silence broken by Aislinn’s loud giggle.

Alistair and Fergus spoke at the same time. “Mabari drool.”

Aislinn stopped giggling and looked at the strange creature again. Once again he licked her foot and the sound of infectious baby giggles filled the room.

Fergus removed his cloak and handed it to Elissa. “War dog, huh, could have fooled me. Looks like you have a new nanny.”

Elissa watched as her brother and husband talked and laughed. She looked to her left and saw her daughter and Max playing together. Elissa turned her attention to the window. She realized the desire to explore and seek new adventures out in the world faded from her thoughts. She realized the adventure was here, in this room, with those she loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy holidays, wishing you and yours all the best this season and in the coming year!


	5. Always

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Father and daughter spend time together and learn a very special secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aislinn is pronounced ASH-Lynn

 

 

Alistair peered down the edge of the wood. “Almost there,” he said as he turned the piece to inspect it along the edges. “A little more I think,“ he said and blew away the dust.

Father and daughter shared the workbench while Alistair worked with Aislinn at his side.  Two years old and the fascination with her father only grew with the passage of time. She sat silent following every movement of his strong hands.

He would glance over at her often and smile, wink or blow a kiss to send her into a gleeful bout of giggles.  The fascination was mutual. Alistair would watch her closely and marvel in her experiences. The simplest daily routines captivated her. He’d never lost the habit of blowing on his tea, even after Elissa explained at length it did absolutely nothing to the temperature, patience was key. Aislinn would always help her father. He’d let her smell the drink first before she’d blow on his tea and then hide her face in her hands. To Alistair, this was bliss.

Elissa wandered out towards Alistair’s workbench on the front porch. He practiced tirelessly to perfect the woodcraft Thom Rainier shared with him and even though Thom’s designs for toys and chairs proved challenging, Alistair’s desire to give his family a part of him pushed him to fine-tune his craft.

She loved watching them both. The Taint gone, Elissa feared the connection that kept them close would eventually push them apart. Their past was a fleeting memory and each new day brought more love and affection than the one before. She often woke to his loving gaze, shy smile and sweet words. Even though his days were filled with loving attention to Aislinn, he’d seek Elissa’s affection as if each day was their first together.

Trying to find ways to convince their daughter that mealtime was important had proven a challenge. The convincing usually fell to him.

“Al, time for the princess to eat,” she nodded in Aislinn’s direction. 

Aislinn studied Alistair intently and each change in expression, she would try to copy what she saw. Alistair furrowed his brow. Elissa hid her laughter as Aislinn touched her forehead to see if her skin moved exactly as his. He closed one eye, and she followed. When Alistair stuck out his tongue Elissa caught on. Alistair was fully aware his daughter mimicked his every expression and led her through his silly faces.

Raising his index finger to his lips, Alistair winked at Aislinn. She covered her mouth to hold in a giggle. The game was about to begin. He returned to the workbench ignoring Elissa’s request.

The game was simple. Alistair remained silent in hopes Aislinn would talk and once she did, he could convince her to join him, this time to eat.

Elissa played along and sighed dramatically. “Alistair, you aren’t listening to me.” She stressed each word deliberately as she spoke. “Alistair, it’s time for Aislinn to eat.”

Their daughter preferred to use gestures and nods to communicate and Alistair suggested this game to Elissa. He suspected Aislinn knew more words than just the few she used. 

Aislinn climbed backwards from her stool and peered over the workbench. “Papa?”   Alistair kept his focus on the wood piece. “Papa?” Aislinn tapped his hand.

He has own reasons for helping Aislinn - he adored the sound of her voice; the sweet airy tones melted his heart when she spoke. He tried to respond with little reaction; most times he would scoop her into his arms to talk face to face. “Yes, my darling?”

“Papa, time to eat.”  She looked up at him through the flounce of dark hair framing her smiling face.

He scooped up a happy tangle of little limbs in his arms and she laughed as he held her at his waist. Her excited laughter and squirming continued as he hugged her tightly. “Is that right? It’s time to eat?” _So like Lis, my little love_ , he thought.

Aislinn nodded. “Papa? Down.”

He winked at Elissa before he continued. “Oh you want to go down? All right! Down it is!” Alistair tipped her over and kept a firm grip as his little girl squealed when he flipped her upside down.

Elissa covered her smile at Alistair’s game. He wanted Aislinn to tell him what to do.

She continued to laugh and grunted trying to pick herself upright. “No, Papa. Down on my feet,” she tittered.

An exaggerated nod was quickly followed with more teasing. “Oh! You wanted me to put you down on your feet?” A quick glance at Elissa, he saw her hand waving to encourage him - a clear sign to continue.

Aislinn nodded. “Yes! Papa put me down on my feet.”

 His daughter’s feet at his chest, Alistair’s affection shifted to Elissa. His eyes met hers and held them until a flush bloomed in Elissa’s cheeks. He raised an eyebrow, and he grinned as she mouthed a single word - ‘later’.  Alistair did not take his eyes from her as he spoke to his daughter.  “Aislinn, your feet are in the wrong place.  If I put you down, you’ll land on your head and Mama won’t be very happy with me. What should I do?”  Alistair pretended to be sad and peered over Aislinn’s feet to pout.

“Papa, I know!” Alistair gripped her legs tighter as she squirmed. “Papa, pick me up!”

Alistair picked her up to rest at his waist again and she gripped his tunic with both hands.  “What do I do next?”

She huffed the hair out of her eyes - a little version of Elissa. She scooted closer in his arms and placed her small hand on his cheek. He heard his wife cough at the gesture _. Lis does the same to me when she’s serious_ , he thought, _both my girls know just how to play me_.  “Papa, listen. Put my feet to the floor.”

He rubbed his nose against hers and gently lowered her to the floor.

Elissa smiled and held out her hand to her daughter. Alistair joined them and whispered to his wife. “I think that was a record,” he offered.

“Well done, love. I never doubted either of you.” Elissa kissed his nose and left him at the workbench.

He worked quietly laughing to himself amidst the giggles and squeals of Aislinn while she sat with Elissa. A sudden silence called him inside and he leaned against the doorframe. “It’s awfully quiet in here.”

Elissa nodded in Aislinn’s direction. He furrowed his brow in a silent question. A slow deliberate nod towards Aislinn again prompted Alistair to sit at the table. She played with a small doll from Alistair’s trunk. The dark hair and warden armor resembled Elissa; there was another in the same trunk to represent him.

Alistair often used Elissa’s amazing gift of these custom made dolls in his stories he shared his daughter. Elissa ordered custom dolls made for him after Aislinn’s birth. They stayed secured until recently because their mabari, Max, had a terrible habit of stealing the Ogre and Dragon dolls as chew toys. The Ogre sadly was retired as it now looked like a mangled rock with horns.  He’d started with bedtime stories of the brave Grey Wardens and their fantastic tales around Aislinn’s second birthday.

“What do you have there, Aislinn?” Alistair learned to ask questions to prompt his daughter to respond rather than nod or shake her head.

She held the doll up for him to see. “Mama’s doll.” There was a shift from her earlier happiness. He frowned without thinking and quickly recovered.

Alistair brushed the hair from her eyes and gave a light tap to her nose. She’d normally laugh or at least smile at his touch. He wondered what changed in so short a time.  “I see you have Mama’s doll. What were you playing with Mama?”

Aislinn looked to her mother in the most peculiar way. Alistair couldn’t quite understand her expression, her eyes seemed sad and the slight frown on his daughter’s face worried him. “Lis, what’s wrong?”  He moved too quickly and Aislinn jumped when his chair scraped against the floor.

“Nothing is wrong, Alistair.” His hand touched her shoulder, and she squeezed it gently. “Talk to her.”

He knelt in front of Aislinn. “Are you sad, Aislinn?”  When she shook her head instead of talking, Alistair tried to find the right questions for her.

“What were you playing, Aislinn?”  Alistair asked, watching her fiddle with the fabric armor and harness trying to remove it from the doll.

She put her finger to her lips and hushed him.  His confusion turned to concern watching a tiny tear roll down his daughter’s cheek; she swatted it away with the back of her hand. The thought of even the slightest sadness in her preciousness compelled him to gather Aislinn in his arms. She’d cried plenty of times, usually when she wouldn’t get her way or if she fell. Something clutching his own heart told him this was different. 

Aislinn dropped the doll and laid her head on Alistair’s shoulder facing him. “My Papa.”  His daughter buried her head in his neck and cried.  “No, Papa. Please.”

He turned around and the gentle smile on Elissa’s face only confused him more. “Lis, she’s breaking my heart, what is going on?”

Aislinn clutched Alistair’s tunic at the shoulder and held on tighter than he thought was possible. He rubbed her back and carried her towards the bedroom trying to soothe her tears, but when he tried to place her in the bed she screamed in protest and dug her small nails into his neck. _She doesn’t want me to let her go. Breathe, Alistair_ , he scolded himself, _this could be absolutely nothing_.  He settled instead to sit in a chair, her arms clutching his neck and her legs around his waist. Alistair’s breath caught as he felt the rapid pounding of his little girl’s heart.  If Aislinn could not tell him what was wrong, there was only one other who could explain what was happening. He needed Elissa.

He followed his wife’s calm entrance and stared at Elissa as she slipped around him and sat on the bed. “She’s upset with me, Al. I was talking with her and at first she was happy and then you saw what happened.”  The quiver in Elissa’s lip did nothing to calm him.

“Lis, love, please talk to me.” Her reluctance to talk with him only heightened his concerns. Elissa did not hide from him; it was simply not her way. He wanted to hold her, soothe her but he could not let his daughter go.

Elissa wrung her hands and met his concerned stare. The tears welling in Elissa’s eyes proved to be his undoing. “Lis, whatever it is, we’ll get through it - you and me.”  He tried to smile and reassure her as best her could. “Please love, when you’re ready, tell me.”   

“I told her she would be a sister.”

He shook his head.  “Sister,” he drawled as if the word had no meaning to him. “Sister, but how?” He blinked several times letting the words sink in. “Sister? Lis, if she will be a . . . that means . . . and then you would be . . . are you sure?”

She wiped her own tear-streaked face and nodded. “I waited, just like I did with her. Everything is as it should be.”  She tried to smile. He’d wanted more children, she knew that. There was always the possibility that Aislinn would be an only child. Morrigan had warned them both. One child of two Wardens was a near impossibility, even if the Taint _was_ gone. The likelihood of another; was even more slim. 

“Aislinn, princess of mine, don’t cry.” Alistair hugged her to him and spoke softly. “I will _always_ be your Papa.”  He understood. Aislinn worried being a sister would mean she’d lose him. He shifted his head around and whispered to her.  “You will _always_ be my princess.” Her grip loosened, and he tried to talk with her again.  “My little love - let me see you.”  Aislinn shook her head, and the hiccups started. He tried not to laugh as the strange little drama continued.

They knew the routine, once the hiccups ended, Aislinn would sleep. He rested his head against his daughter’s and closed his eyes for a moment.   

Elissa half-smiled and spoke softly to him. “She’s probably not going to be very happy for a while, fair warning.”

“We’ll get through it, Lis.” Aislinn snuggled her head against his neck. “I’ll sit with her, it’s all right.”

He offered his hand to her and Elissa reclined close to him to clasp his hand.  Unable to move more than his fingers, he lightly ran his thumb back and forth on her hand.

“I have to say you’re handling this far better than I expected. You’re almost reserved. It’s somewhat refreshing and yet disturbing, Al.”

He swiveled to face her. “Having my daughter dig into my skin with sharp little nails prevents my usual silliness.  I promise to act appropriately once I can move. Perhaps you need a quick dance around the kitchen? Maybe we’ll save that for when you are as big as a-“

Elissa squeezed his hand to stop his speech. “Ouch! All right, I’m teasing. How about a crib instead? I can do that.” Alistair could do the crib. The horse for Aislinn was almost done.

“I think a crib would be perfect and I think you have the perfect apprentice.” Elissa nodded towards their daughter.

 He thought about her words. He could see the brilliance of Elissa’s suggestion. Aislinn could help to build the crib and be a part of everything to come. “Oh ho, my wife is not only devastatingly beautiful but extremely intelligent.”

“You’re exaggerating again, love,” she teased. There was so much she wanted to say, but the contentment on his face was enough for now. “Alistair, in case I haven’t said so today, I love you.”

He grinned, “always.” 


	6. A Perfect Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alistair reflects on his family.

 

_Ten little fingers, ten little toes. . ._

The hushed voice from his wife pulled Alistair’s attention for a moment. “Come away and let him sleep,” she whispered.

_Ten little fingers and toes_ , he thought, _I suppose there’s a good reason the Maker designed it so but I can’t think of one._ Alistair wondered if every parent felt the same wonder when they looked on their children.

When he knew he loved Elissa, Alistair never thought his heart could spare any more room until Aislinn. His daughter carried his joy in her bright happy face and pulled his sorrow whenever she cried.

Elissa’s hushed tone increased only to gain his attention. “Al, leave him to sleep – final warning.”

_Al_ , he shook his head, _no one but Lis would dare call me Al_. He sat back in his chair. _We were in the village in Redcliffe, she was on the bridge alone and her sad face drew me to her._ Alistair tried to remember the events of that night. 

_“Anything on your mind? I’m a pretty good listener,” Alistair leaned on the rail next to her. Nerves still gripped him whenever he tried to talk with her and his thoughts were all tangled inside.  Alistair tried to seem nonchalant and caring at the same time; picking at his thumbnail he stared down at the village. “You seem a little sad, Elissa.”_

_He wondered if he should try to console her but she cut his thoughts with a curt reply. “It’s not important. I’m sure you have better things to do, Alistair. ”_

_He coughed at her terse response. “Oh.” His voice flat,  he tried to mask his surprise. Alistair would have to recover quickly and fix whatever he’d done to anger her. “Wow.” Alistair thought they’d made a connection. He wondered if he had misunderstood Elissa’s interest and flirting. “Well now that’s – wow- quite the rejection.”  His face burned with embarrassment.  Alistair fought the urge to run away and instead tried to make her laugh to diffuse the awkwardness between them. “I was just going to invite you to go dancing to lighten your mood. I’d even let you lead.” He chuckled at his words and sighed when she simply stared at him._

_“I’m sorry, Alistair. I’m not in the mood for dancing.”_

_Alistair could never leave well enough alone. If someone were sad, he’d want to help. The problem was he thought about her far more than he should; seeing her like this, he had to fix it. Without thinking, he tried to tease a laugh from her. “Hmm, what are you in the mood for: maybe a little wine, a little cheese and a little undead dismemberment? Think of the fun!”_

_Elissa laughed. A weak laugh, but Alistair could see a small release to the tension in her shoulders._

_“There’s a happy sound. My work is done. Elissa, I know you’ve been through so much, but you’re not alone.” He placed his hand on hers._

_“That means a lot, Al . . . I mean, Alistair. Sorry.” She quickly pulled her hand away. Turning away from him, he guessed her slip embarrassed her and he rescued the conversation for her sake._

_“Ooh, I’ve earned a nickname? Al, huh? ‘Hi there I’m Al.’ It could work, just between us, ok Lis?” He smiled again._

_“My brother Fergus called me Lis.” Elissa stared blankly out over the village. “Mother would get so – angry. Father called me ‘pup’ so ‘Lis’ was definitely an improvement.”_

_Alistair scratched his chin. “’Pup’. Interesting endearment for a girl.” He groaned inwardly at his less than suave comment. Glancing in her direction, he saw it. The pink tinge to her cheeks and the downward stare at her toes gave him a hint. When she licked her lips and the corners of her mouth turned up slightly, he knew he’d follow her anywhere._

Elissa’s hand on his shoulder interrupted his thoughts.  She kissed the top of his head. “Please. It took hours to get him to sleep. Come away.” She offered her hand to him and led him from the room into the kitchen.

When she tried to release him,  Alistair tugged gently.  “Lis, don’t go.” His exaggerated pout was meant to distract her.

A grin slowly built on her face spreading to her cheeks and grabbed hold of her eyes. “I’m getting water for tea. What’s gotten into you?” Elissa shook her head and turned away, knowing his antics were far from over.

Before she was out of his grasp, he pulled her back, twirling her in his arms and danced her around the kitchen until Elissa playfully struggled free. “Al, they’re both sleeping for once. Hush, please.” Elissa gave him a quick kiss on his nose and  promised to return after a quick check on the baby.

“Lis,” he said, feeling the flush creep into his neck and face, “I love you more today than yesterday.”

She paused. Alistair told her every day how he loved her, but there was more to this – their private declaration to each other – than usual. She tiptoed back to him.

A deep sigh took over as Alistair looked on his wife. “Before you run off, could I . . .maybe . . .a quick kiss?”

He was laying on the charm and she knew it. “Al, you don’t have to ask permission.”

The twinkle in his eye confirmed her observations. “Yes, but I believe I’m far more endearing when I do,” he said. “So, is that a yes?”

She winked, “I’ll think about it, Al.”  

“Hey,” he said, a little louder than he’d intended. He whispered back, “I’ll remember that.” He chuckled softly watching her retreat to their room. She still teased him mercilessly and he loved every moment.

 The sun still slept but Alistair, overwhelmed by his son, couldn’t even contemplate even a few hours of sleep while he waited for Elissa to join him again. The arrival of their second child occupied most of their time.

Aedan Conall MacEanraig.

He was finally used to using the family name of Elissa’s mother, Eleanor. The subject of the boy’s name, however was far more difficult. Alistair and Elissa rarely argued, but the naming of his son had been a battle of wills.

_“Lis, be reasonable, Griffin is a great name for a boy! Griffin. . .Conner-“_

_She scoffed. “Al. Conall not Conner.”_

_Nodding his head, he continued. “Come on, what’s wrong with naming my son Griffin?” The moment he said ‘my son’ he knew. Alistair didn’t have to look at his wife. He knew the narrowed gaze that glared at him preceded words spoken so softly it would belie the anger behind them._

_“Your son? I didn’t realize you could have a child all by yourself. If there’s nothing else you require, Ser, I’ll leave you to it.”_

_He quickly apologized. “Lis, that’s not what I meant. Without you, none of this would be possible. Elissa, forgive me.” Reaching for her, he pulled her into his arms and rested his head against hers._

_Elissa was exhausted; the boy was nothing like Aislinn.  His daughter was very content when she was born and Alistair assumed that his son would follow in Aislinn’s serene path._

_Aislinn may have crept silently into the world, but her brother announced his presence loud and clear for all to hear._

_The door across from the kitchen opened and Aislinn rubbed her eyes beneath a tangled mess of dark curls. “Papa!” He was surprised at the angry hiss from his daughter. She placed all her fingers in front of her mouth and shushed him before turning to return to bed._

_Alistair stifled a laugh in Elissa’s neck. She struggled to hold her own laughter. Anger forgotten, she sighed. “The princess has spoken. We’re too loud.”_

_“Lis, I don’t want to argue about names,” He shifted his head and looked into her face. She smiled and rested her hand on his cheek._

_“Alistair, their names are for you; Aislinn – your dream and Aedan –your little fire.” She brushed her lips against his. Pulling away, she noticed the slight downward curve of his mouth. “Al?”_

_“Where are you in all this Lis,” he asked. He didn’t like that once again there was no mention of herself. She had done this too many times to him to ignore this tactic. She’d set up a perfect path for him and then disappear. She left him in Highever with Fergus immediately following their wedding to hunt for the Cure. Elissa left him again in Weisshaupt to continue her search and nearly sacrificed herself for him to be free of the Taint._

_To Alistair, whenever Elissa would prepare things for him and give him exactly what he wanted most, she planned to leave. He feared she might be planning something without him.  “Elissa, tell me where you plan to be.” His words were soft, but no less of a demand._

_“I’m here Alistair, with you,” she said wrapping her arms around him, “my only home.”_

He loved his children, but without Elissa the dream of family was not complete. She’d given so much of herself to him and he would never be able to match her devotion, even if he spent the rest of his life trying to do so. 

Waiting in the kitchen, Alistair noticed Elissa had not returned and smiled. _She must have fallen asleep,_ he thought. The creak of the bedroom door behind him followed the pad of little bare feet and a very exasperated sigh announced Aislinn was awake.   

“Papa, Max is snoring.”  She peeked around the corner of the table to see her father wink. 

Alistair stood and opened his arms to her, “What a naughty mabari. Are you sure Max is snoring again? I’m sorry, princess.” He carried her back to her room and as Aislinn had said, he saw Max draped across the foot of her mattress and snoring horribly. “I have an idea, Aislinn, let’s go check on your brother.”

Carrying Aislin as quietly as possible, he looked inside their bedroom to see Elissa on the bed. Aedan slept on her chest. She hummed softly to him, but stopped long enough to send a kiss in Alistair’s direction.  Gently placing Aislinn on the floor, he sat to give her space allowing her to climb up between them. 

Elissa’s eyes widened to see Aislinn out of bed.

“Max was snoring, again,” Alistair offered, “we will need a bigger bed if this continues.”

“I’m sorry, love,” she tried not to laugh. Aislinn’s pout and grumpy demeanor would not take kindly to Elissa’s friendly tease. She continued her soft tune and rubbed Aedan’s back.

Thoughts wandering to his family, Alistair took a long look at everyone on the bed. Elissa’s capacity for love and affection surprised him every day. Thinking back on the past, he grinned. None of this was supposed to happen. This was a dream he allowed himself from the moment he loved Elissa.

His daughter snuggled against him and his son rested with his mother. A deep sigh drew Elissa’s eyes to him. He knew her thoughts for he shared them.

A strange series of events introduced them and led them on an impossible journey. Somewhere in that madness they found one another. So many times he thought Elissa was lost, so many tears and far too many obstacles. In this perfect moment, this fantasy come true was his to share with Elissa and he wondered if anyone would ever believe their story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you've enjoyed these stories of Alistair and his family.


End file.
